The First Marvel
by Captain Ash
Summary: What if there was another founding Avenger? Would the fight with Graviton have been easier? What events would have changed? What magical and marvelous secrets would this thunderous Avenger bring? No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The First Marvel

Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Captain Marvel/Shazam and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Fawcett City, Michigan as a young boy, looking roughly to be 12 years of age, walked through the streets. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, though these seemed to be rather old and dirty. He walked up the stoop of an old building, entering through the grime covered door, and into the dirty hallway which had trash on the floor, peeling wallpaper, and some form of mold growing in one corner of the wall. He sighed as he walked up the stairs and unlocked a door that lead to a room that just had a radio and a mattress.

The boy's name was Billy Batson. Why did he live in a building that by all rights should be condemned? It's because he was an orphan. He ran away from the orphanage long ago to try and his sister. They had been separated long ago, so he had made it his life's mission to find her. His search so far had not been successful, though he hadn't given up hope. He turned on his radio and began to tune in a radio station. However he soon found a news report.

"_Things are getting worse in New York as Iron Man, Thor, as The Wasp, and what appears to be some kind of Giant Man are engaging the super-villain that has identified himself as Graviton! Graviton has just pinned the heroes down, it looks like this could be it! Wait what is that? THE HULK IS HERE! THE HULK HAS ARRIVED AND APPEARS TO BE ON THE SIDE OF THE HEROES!" _

Billy sat on his bed, clutching the radio tightly as he listened to the report.

_"The fight has now moved from the city to a shipping yard! Oh no, Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, Giant Man and The Hulk are down! Graviton is now levitating large amounts of debris around himself..."_ Billy then shut the radio off and stood up from his bed. He took a deep breath and then shouted,

"SHAZAM!" And with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning stood transformed. No longer was he a boy, but a man. He looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's, and wore a bright red costume with golden sash around his waste, gold bracers on his arms, and bore a yellow lightning bolt insignia on the chest. He also wore a white-collared cape trimmed with gold trim that was asymmetrically thrown over his left shoulder and held around his neck by a gold cord, and had boots with a golden finish to them. Suddenly he flew out the window of his bare room and headed with great speed toward New York.

**NEW YORK: SAME TIME**

* * *

Graviton was slowly crushing the heroes with his gravitational powers, though The Hulk had other plans as he slowly forced himself up. The jade giant's anger fueled his strength as he slowly crawled his way towards the villain. Graviton was shocked at how the green skinned monster was fighting back the level of weight his was pouring on and stopped the whirlwind of debris he had created and hurled it toward the beast. The Hulk simply swatted most of the objects away, but was soon buried under the junk. Graviton smirked, but soon heard the sound of thunder. He looked behind him just in time to see a streak of red punch him, sending him flying off into the harbor. The Hulk smashed his way out of the wreckage, only to see Graviton was no longer there. Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, and Giant Man slowly got up and looked around.

"Okay, what happened?" Wasp asked, clearly confused.

"I think I can answer that." A friendly voice said from above. The heroes looked up to see a man in a bright red and gold costume with a white cape floating over them. The man floated down, a good natured smile on his face.

"And you are?" Iron Man asked, having never seen the caped man before.

"People in Fawcett City call me Captain Marvel." The brightly clad man said, just as Graviton got back up.

"Well Captain, I hope thou art ready for a battle for our foe is not defeated yet!" Thor said as he swung his hammer and flew off toward the villain. Hulk leaped after him as well, followed by Iron Man who began firing repulsor blasts. While Graviton was distracted, Captain Marvel flew underneath him in a blur and yelled,

"SHAZAM!" Causing a bolt of lightning to come down on top of the villain, knocking him down. The Captain then punched him back up, just in time for Thor to strike him with his hammer, followed by The Hulk tackling him to the ground and pounding him. Gravition blasted Hulk off himself, but was soon stung by the many ants that were now crawling all over him. Wasp then flew in and zapped him in the eyes. Dazed, Graviton didn't even notice the massive blast from Iron Man's Arc Reactor heading toward him. He was blasted backwards, where Captain Marvel flew toward him and delivered a powerful punch.

Graviton slowly got up, ready to even the score, but didn't notice the massive storm clouds in the sky. Suddenly he heard the cry of

"FOR MIDGARD!" As Thor sent forth a massive blast of lightning that made a gigantic crater, striking Graviton in the process.

Graviton laid charred and singed in the middle of the crater. He looked up to see the heroes that had defeated him standing above him.

"Mister, you picked the wrong day to become a supervillain." Captain Marvel said as he crossed his arms.

"You had the power to do anything, but you used it to put innocent lives at risk." Giant-Man, also known as Ant-Man AKA Dr. Hank Pym said as he shrunk down to normal size.

"And that's just sad." Wasp said as she zapped the charred villain, knocking him out.

"COME! Let us celebrate!" Thor said as he pulled the collective heroes into a forced group hug. Suddenly they were surrounded by SHIELD agents.

"FREEZE! Step away from The Hulk! He's a wanted fugitive from The Cube!" An agent said as he aimed a bazooka at the jade giant. Iron Man and Captain Marvel then stepped in front Hulk.

"You want Hulk you gotta go through me!" The Man of Iron said as he stared down the the agents.

"He just helped us beat that gravity guy. He's a hero in my book." The Captain said as he patted Hulk on the back, causing the green Goliath to give him an odd look.

"Stand down, we've got bigger problems that The Hulk right now. Like 74 supervillains loose all across the country, probably even the world right now." Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD said as he walked up. He immediately offered the collective heroes a chance to join SHIELD, but that offer was quickly rejected. Iron Man then made a suggestion.

"Each one of us can take down a villain or two by ourselves, but not all of them. Together we have a chance, but not as SHIELD agents. As a team on our own we can avenge the wrongs done by all these villains." Wasp smiled as she then said,

"We can be Avengers!" Hulk nodded and said,

"Good name." Captain Marvel laughed and said,

"Oh this is too cool! I'm on a superhero team! We're like the Justice League!" This caused everyone to raise an eyebrow at him.

"The what?" Wasp asked, to which the Captain replied,

"What? You guys don't read comics?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is a one-shot until further notice, but if you guys really like it I may be persuaded to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

The First Marvel

Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Captain Marvel/Shazam and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

It was a typical afternoon in New York. Unless you count a baboon in a cape stealing a sack full of money, then it wasn't so typical. However before he could make his getaway he was zapped in the backside.

"Mandrill right? Baboon guy, pheromone powers? I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money and surrender or else you will be beat up!" Wasp said as she stood six inches tall and stared down the monkey man.

"Wasp? You think I'm scared of you? I'll rip off those wings and..." The Mandrill started, looking down at the small heroine, but stopped when he saw that none other than Tony Stark as Iron Man was standing in front of him. He leaped back and got into a fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter, I can take..." He then heard the sound of thunder as both Thor and Captain Marvel flew down behind him.

"Uh okay, I..." Suddenly Giant-Man came walking down the street causing Mandrill to backpedal right into The Hulk.

"I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Mandrill screamed as he dropped the bag of money and threw his hands in the air.

"Okay that was too easy." Captain Marvel in a slightly disappointed tone. He had been an Avenger for a week now and the only person he and the team got to fight together was Graviton, though he didn't really count that one since they weren't technically The Avengers then.

"Verily Captain, he doth bring much shame to all monkeys with his cowardice. What say you Iron Man?" Thor said, also disappointed for the lack of a proper battle.

"I say one down, 73 to go." The Armored Avenger said.

* * *

"Well thank you two for actually being on time." One Pepper Potts said as she stood alongside Captain Marvel and Hulk as they waited outside a large mansion in the city.

"Oh it's no problem. I was so excited I could barely sleep last night! Say, do you think Mr. Stark will give me an autograph? I keep forgetting to ask him." The Captain said enthusiastically while The Hulk rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'm sure he will Captain." Pepper said, causing the red clad hero to smile widely in excitement. Soon Thor arrived, being met with a handshake from Captain Marvel.

"Ah Captain, always a pleasure to see a fellow thunderer! And Hulk, art though ready for the upcoming battles?" Thor said as he greeted both heroes.

"You ready to get a watch?" Hulk snorted as he stared Thor down. He was not in a good mood, though that was a common thing for him.

"Sorry we're late, I had to tear Hank away from his lab." Wasp said as she suddenly flew up between the Asgardian and jade giant. She and Dr. Pym then grew back to normal size.

"Wow, no matter how many times I see that it's still cool!" Marvel said as he laughed a bit to himself.

"Um, thanks Captain." Hank said, still not used to how excitable Captain Marvel could be.

"WHERE'S STARK?" Hulk bellowed, having lost what little patience he had. At this moment Stark flew down.

"Sorry everyone got caught up at a meeting, okay I missed that meeting too, but thanks for coming." Iron Man said as he took off his helmet and continued,

"Welcome to Avengers Mansion! This was..." Hulk then pushed down the gates and headed towards the mansion, just wanting to get this over with.

"Okay, that was really rude!" Tony said, a little insulted.

"I guess he's just anxious." Captain Marvel said as he flew off after Hulk.

* * *

The mansion was impressive to say the least. It was run by Stark's personal AI Jarvis, had 12 bedrooms, fully stocked kitchen which Hulk immediately made use off, and a highly impressive underground lab, training room, two high-tech Quin-Jets, and an assembly hall. It was there that a meeting took place to discuss what to do about the 73 supervillains that had yet to be accounted for. Hulk however was having a mental conversation with Bruce Banner. Suddenly Captain Marvel felt something else in the room with them, a slight magical force, but couldn't pinpoint it. After a heated discussion between Stark and Pym, Wasp proposed to take a break and try to get the villains later.

"At least one of you knows what they're doing." Hulk said as he began to walk out.

"I have had enough of you creature!" Thor said as he marched over to Hulk, having been on bad terms with him for most of the day.

"Easy guys, we're all teammates here. Let's just take a breather and calm down." Captain Marvel said as he rushed between the two in a blur.

"Hn, whatever." Hulk said as he left the room, as did Thor though he teleported out via his hammer. Iron Man walked up to Marvel and said,

"Thanks for that Cap. Since you three are going to be staying here full time I'd appreciate it if you could keep those two from leveling the place."

**UNKNOWN LOCATION: SAME TIME**

* * *

"Turning the monster against the other mortals twas child's play, but one of them tis a champion of Shazam. I fear he has sensed my magics and if I go any further may alert his friends. " A woman wearing a green outfit said as she looked into a magical mirror.

"I cannot simply manipulate him as I can the monster, for he would be immune. Hmm." The woman said as she stood in silent thought. Soon she gave a dark chuckle.

"Of course there _is_ another champion of Shazam..." She said as the mirror then showed an image of a man wearing a black version of Captain Marvel's costume, minus the cape.

"Teth-Adam, a mighty king of an ancient land, banished to the furthest star for what the Wizard saw as abusing his powers. I doubt he wouldst be very pleased to know he hath been replaced. He will do very nicely." The woman said as her eyes and hands began to glow and she began to speak in an ancient tongue. Suddenly in a bolt of lightning, the man in the mirror stood before her. He looked around in shock before saying,

"Who are you woman?"

"I am known as Amorra the Enchantress. I have summoned thee mighty Adam, for I require thine power to aid me in a conquest." Amorra said in a seductive tone. Adam was not moved.

"You would dare to summon me like some common mongrel witch?" Adam said as he glared at the woman, ready to throttle her.

"Normally I wouldn't mighty Adam, but I cannot stand against the power of Shazam's new champion." Enchantress said, smiling wryly.

"The Wizard has a new champion?" Adam asked in shock. Amorra made a gesture and her mirror showed an image of Captain Marvel.

"I simply need thee to defeat this new champion while my monster deals with his allies. Surely you wouldst aid me now mighty Adam?" Amorra asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes. The Wizard shall pay for banishing me and so will his champion. SO SWEARS BLACK ADAM!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
